


Come Home

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Pre-TFA Tidbits [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DarkPilot, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rian Johnson is still a hack, Sequel to The General's favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In the end, all Poe wants is Ben back.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Presumed Dead
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The General treats him like her son, which he can't help but be revolted by.

He doesn't want to be considered the General's surrogate son. Some would consider it to be one of the luckiest positions that anyone could ever have, but he doesn't want to be the General's surrogate son. He wants his husband back. His Ben. That's all he ever could want, in the end. The man who broke his heart, the man who headed out into the rain and left him behind. Ben should be there, fighting at his side. Ben should be there, laughing with him, crying with him, things of that nature.

Ben shouldn't be --

No, Ben's not dead. He can't be dead. Poe knows that there's no way that he can be dead, and yet he wonders if he's just in denial. Like one of those people in holovids who dig up their loved one's body. He's holding together better than them, but he still likes to fancy himself lying beside Ben, listening to Ben breathe, feeling his arms about him. He still wishes that Ben were here. Even when he walks around his X-wing, polishing it, there is a part of him that wishes that Ben were here, watching him.

So he doesn't want to be the General's surrogate son. He doesn't want to have to listen to the whispers around Base that suggest a whole myriad of things that aren't true. He wants to be himself, Poe Dameron, with Ben at his side -- is that too much to ask?

***

Their relationship is just going through the process of reparation. There's things like sleeping in the same bed together and making love again, but there's also the matter of untangling some of the things that Snoke said.

"I never wanted to be her surrogate son," Poe says one night when they're watching Coruscant Knights like they would have done when they were younger and more innocent. "I wanted you. I always wanted you."

"I did too." Ben is quiet. "Wanting you, that is. Everything I accomplished...I wanted someone to share it with. And now..."

He trails off.

"What do you want, Ben?" Poe says softly.

"You. No more, no less." Ben sighs. "I was foolish not to see what was so obvious the whole time."

"You lost your way."

"And I shouldn't have. I can only hope that we can repair what we had."

"We can, Ben." Poe buries his head in Ben's shoulder. "Stars, I missed you..."

"I missed you too." Silence. "Hurting you was one of the worst things I ever did."

"I don't forgive you," Poe says. "But we can start again."

They snuggle together, watching Coruscant Knights play out on the screen, and Poe knows he'll never let Ben go again.

 


End file.
